1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a power tool gear device.
2. Description of Related Art
Power tool gear devices having a first and a second gear stage and having a switching element are already known, an operator being able to move the switching element using an actuating element, the switching element surrounding the first gear stage in an operating position along a circumferential direction and being provided to switch between a first and a second operating position.